


Flutterby

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Pining, Short, Short & Sweet, Tailoring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: The inherent homoeroticism of having a tailor.
Relationships: Elisif the Fair/Taarie
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 15





	Flutterby

_Button, tug, pull_. Taarie ran her hands over every inch of Elisif’s body, fitting her for her new dress – creamy lace, suited to warm, airy summers.

“Once more, your Grace,” Taarie murmured. Elisif sucked in a breath, held it as Taarie adjusted once more – one, two three – and then out again. Done.

She looked in the mirror. Embroidered lace draped over her shoulders like a butterfly’s wings, a proud face gazing from above her head. “It’s beautiful.”

“As are you, your Grace.” And even when Taarie turned to go, Elisif swore her heart fluttered as fast as a butterfly’s wings.


End file.
